$-\dfrac{7}{6} - \dfrac{7}{3} = {?}$
Solution: $ = - {\dfrac{7 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {\dfrac{14}{6}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{7} - {14}}{6} $ $ = -\dfrac{21}{6}$